


Clientele

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [308]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked For: Leverage. Nate explains to Parker how their clients find them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clientele

Nate poured himself a double.  He suspected he was going to need it.  “It’s like…well, you remember the Santa job, in the mall?  Like that.”

Parker’s eyes were saucers in her pale face.  “You mean the real bad guy gives them our number?”

Nate upgraded to a triple.  “Ok, maybe not exactly like that.” He rolled the tumbler in his fingers, watching the smooth slide of the liquid in the glass.  “When people are in trouble, when they think they are beyond saving, when it’s like the disasters will never end, when the forces against you are faceless and endless…well, that, Parker, is how we find our client.

He could see Parker’s mind whirring as she processed every word, moving them to where they fit into her view of the world.  “Hardison hacks their bank accounts.”

Nate nodded.  “Bank accounts, social media, normal media, everything.”

Parker beamed at him.  “Okay, I’ll ask him.”

Nate sighed in relief and drained the glass as Parker skipped away.


End file.
